hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Perry
Thomas Perry is a 17 year-old student at Hogwarts. He is role played by Noahm450. Biography Thomas Adam Perry was born on April 19, 1996 to Austin and Ally Perry who were both muggles. Thomas never showed any signs of being a wizard and grew up in his parents mansion in Miami, Florida where they had moved from London a couple weeks after Thomas was born. He grew up listening to music, he loved singing and dancing and putting on little performances for his family and friends. At age 11 the family moved to California. Thomas had not received his Hogwarts letter yet because of his location. Professor McGonnagall didn't know how to reach him and they were to far away to send by owl. But when September 1st came Thomas was not boarding the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the 1st years and McGonnagall still unable to send a owl the long distance and she couldn't fly there herself with all the new students coming in. So she was forced to forget about Thomas for awhile untill she could get the new students setlled in. Meanwhile Thomas' parents thought he was such a talented singer that they decided to try and get him signed for a record deal. He finally got signed and was over night sensation. This made it harder for McGonnagall because Thomas was moving all over California doing concerts. This happened for another 2 years with Thomas moving around the U.S. performing concerts and McGonnagall unable to reach him. At age 14 Thomas had his first world tour. He traveled around the whole globe and he finally came to England when Hogwarts was letting out for summer break. Professor McGonnagall took her opprotunity and got Thomas into Hogwarts. McGonnagall told Thomas and his parents about who he was and told him that he was very far behind in his education. Thomas parents agreed that hey would have to cancell his singing carreer and that Thomas would have to stay at Hogwarts for the summer to try and catch up for the 4 years that he missed. Thomas begged and pleaded his parents to let him continue his tour but Austin told him that he had grown up with a wizard as a father. Austin said that he said the Hogwarts is a great place and that he needed to learn how to use magic. Thomas reluctantly agreed. Thomas' parents said good bye to him and told him that hey would move to England so the school could reach them if there was a problem. Over the summer Professor McGonnagall and Hagrid tought and informed him on what he had misssed. The sorting hat sorted him into Hufflepuff. Over the summer Thomas worked hard to catch up on everything he had missed and found it all facinating and grew to love Hogwarts even though he missed his singing carrer. By the time the rest of the 5th years showed up the next year Thomas had learned all the things he had missed in the previous 4 years. He met all of his friends in Hufflepuff and became a beater for the Quidditch team. Professor McGonnagall and Hagrid were proud, shocked, and facinated that Thomas was able to catch up in all that he had missed. He dreads the day he will graduate and doesn't know what he wants to do with his life after he leaves Hogwarts. Personality Thomas is very loyal and kind. He's the guy who will comfort you and be there for you when you need him and will always come through. Thomas loves Hogwarts but misses singing in the Muggle world. He has a passion for music and thinks of it as more then words. Thomas could be reffered to as a "player" and is very flirty when it comes to girls. Looks Thomas has long light blonde hair and brown eyes. He is strong and well built and some girls find him attractive. Wand Thomas' wand is made from oakwood and Phoienix feathers at it's core. It's about 6 inches long. Alliances *Professor McGonnagall *Hagrid *Jeremy Scray *Freddie Simon *Jessica Dundee (girlfriend) *All Hufflepuffs Enemies *Phoenix Greene *Neil Fallon Abilities/Traits *Thomas is a excellent singer *Thomas missed his first 4 years at Hogwarts because he was very hard to contact. *Thomas is very flirty *Many people find Thomas attractive *Thomas is a very skilled Hufflepuff *Thomas is very good at dueling *Thomas sucks at Potions Class *Thomas hates Slytherins *Thomas loves getting into trouble with his friends *Thomas is a phenominal Beater *Thomas is very competitive at Quidditch Timeline Thomas 5th year.jpg| 5th year Thomas 6th year.jpg| 6th year Thomas 7th year.jpg| 7th year Gallery Thomas2.jpg 250px-Ross_Lynch_Paparazzo_Photography.jpg Ross-Lynch-Photos-Wallpaper-HD-Dekstop-Backgrounds.jpg ross-lynch-glamoholic-august-2013-08.jpg Ross-Lynch-Music.jpg ross-lynch-pixie-feb-14-2013.jpg ross-lynch-glamoholic-august-2013-06.jpg 8110083562_daf375bcc2_z.jpg Ross-Lynch-5.jpg ross_lynch_wallpaper__by_moveslikeriker-d5rm4eu.png ross_lynch_png_4_by_alerossereditions-d5m61cg.png ross-lynch-wallpaper-2013-1-7-s-307x512.jpg Thomas 7th year.jpg Thomas1.jpg 8591147569_77d77ae913_z.jpg 10789188154_7ca1b65d4f_z.jpg|Thomas at concert -ross-lynch-32422269-500-611.jpg Ross-Lynch-most-searched-2012.jpeg ross-lynch-wallpaper-2013-1-0-s-307x512.jpg ross-lynch-jjj-portraits-05.jpg 8592245220_c886ec62bd_z.jpg BPdcDTjCIAAcNaH.jpg Ross-lynch.jpg Lynch078.jpg ross-lynch-alias-austin-se-confie.jpg photo.png 3623421-256-k97773.jpg Thomas 6th year.jpg Ross-Lynch-Wallpaper-HD-Download.jpg Minnie-Gifting-Lounge-At-The-2013-Radio-Disney-Awards-ross-lynch-austin-34923649-742-1024.jpg ross-alone.jpg ob_926d84_ross-lynch-photo-shoot-team-ross-lynch-29659089-.jpeg tumblr_m9ldmoeX9T1rf1tjro1_400.jpg ross_lynch_shirtless.jpeg Ross_Lynch_superficial_guys_42.jpg ross-lynch-shirtless-photos-8115.jpg Ross+Lynch-+superficial-+guys-+13.jpg tumblr_mkyknhZ8fC1rkzaq1o1_1280.jpg 4040773-256-k758338.jpg ross_lynch.jpg ross-lynch-abs-2013-i9.jpg ross-lynch-twitter-june-20-2013.jpg austin-ally-tunes-trials.jpg ross-lynch-austin-and-ally-set-august-6-2013.jpg austin-ally-ross-lynch-interview.jpg Ross-Lynch-Austin-And-Ally.jpg Ross-Lynch-R5.jpg cfcdf4ea1f74a1bb392ef12ca9736355.jpg tumblr_md1xwvnQeo1rkzaq1o1_1280.jpg ross-lynch-jan-30-2014.jpg ross-lynch-bez-koszulki2-273x300.jpg 1_images6.jpg rosslynch3.jpg And-that-s-how-Ross-rolls-ross-lynch-30481415-500-667.jpg ross-lynch-glamoholic-5.jpg ross_lynch_png_by_editions_mailuu12-d5c788l.png ross-lynch-london-march-3-2013-3.jpg ross-lynch-dec-23-2013.jpg 35498_421580241257218_1557889603_n.jpg Ross-ross-lynch-austin-34923598-640-960.jpg ross-lynch-21-e1388166271187.jpg photo.jpg laura-marano-vs-ross-lynch-322051.jpg 34dbd44695dedc64bea473bbd8f5b7bc-featured-original.jpg ross-lynch-show-some-heart-400.jpeg 547719_508758382517445_871330949_n.jpg 993002_651030864910501_368462425_n.jpg tumblr_mxcsb2fUg01s8ce2io1_1280.jpg ross-lynch-muppets-most-wanted-behind-the-scenes-video.jpg Thomas6.jpg 3uav405lz2kd2wnuy0m5q14dw632222762013706.jpg Nuevo-Photo-shoot-R5-13.jpg as_2383.png ross-lynch-photo-shoot-team-ross-lynch-29659203-450-600.jpg 600full-ross-lynch.jpg ross-lynch-hot-picture-4.jpg Thomas7.jpg ross-lynch-hot-picture-2.jpg ross-lynch-jan-5-2014.jpg ross-lynch-wallpapers-2014-1-1-s-307x512.jpg seventeen-hgp-ross-lynch-de.jpg ross_lynch_png_by_alejandraduty-d6k27h3.png Ross-Lynch-Photo-Shoot.jpg 8592248112_4acb503097_z.jpg Category:Male Category:Hufflepuff Category:Noahm450 Category:Seventeen Category:Student Category:Quidditch Player Category:Beater Category:American Category:Muggleborn Category:Straight O Student Category:Musician